The Soul Inside
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: At the most strangest times, you may meet your special someone. When you do, a song begins to form in your hearts, and it shall meld your souls together. The body outside is just a shell. Love shall find you, when you look into the soul inside. Songfic.


**Me: Hello my fellow fanfic lovers! I know, I should be updating "Set Me Free," however, that story is almost done anyway. So, I decided to write a cute little songfic.**

**Creature: Yes, Ferocious still has many stories to write, fanfic wise and such.**

**Annabi: Yes, and please check out her polll to help her to decide which story to continue.**

**Creature: Or write a whole new one.**

**Me: That's right. Plus, check out my new website! I'll be adding a bunch of stuff to it, so stay tuned.**

**Annabi: Please enjoy this one-shot/songfic. The song is original, written by Ferocious herself. ^^**

Story: The Soul Inside

"This is too cool. I can't believe I was actually a Pharaoh in a past life!" said Atem Amun. The tri colored haired young man walked beside his friends.

The whited haired man grinned visiously. "Yeah, that is pretty cool. You were a Pharaoh, and I was a Theif King."

"Yeah Bakura, and I was a tomb keeper." cried Marik, the guy with the platinum blond hair.

All these handsome young men were of Egyptian descent; they had just stopped to visit an old psycic lady, who told them of their past.

Atem chortled,"Old cuz Seto won't really believe this stuff. Still though, I found it interesting."

Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement. As they walked, they didn't notice the teenage boy walking towards them, holding text books. Until...

WHAM! The boy collided with Atem like some rolling boulder. Atem grunted, as he realized the kid was sprawled on top of him.

"What the fu-" "I'm sorry! Really sorry! Let me help you!" said the boy. He got up, and helped Atem up from the ground.

Marik growled,"Why you little punk!" The wild haried blond grabbed the boy and hoisted him up in the air.

Bakura cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, let's screw him up!"

Atem brushed himself off, ready to join them, when he got a good look at the crasher. He got the shock of his life.

Just as Marik held onto the wriggling boy, and Bakura about to throw the first punch, they heard Atem shout,"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Bakura stopped in mid swing, and Marik had let go of the kid. Atem grabbed the boy and stared into his amythyst eyes with his crimson ones.

"Y-Yugi?..." Atem whispered astonished. His gaze went up and down, drinking in the sight of his old friend.

'Yugi' blinked, and blushed red like a tomatoe. "H-Hi Atem. What's up?"

Breath hitching in his throat, Atem choked out,"It is you! Yugi! My beloved Yugi, it's been YEARS!"

Atem crushed Yugi to him, and squealed in happiness. Yugi smiled, but stayed silent, closing his eyes in contentment.

-At Atem's Apartment-

It was late in the evening, and Atem and Yugi were talking about their lives, and what they were up too. Atem had graduated communtiy college, and was taking a break from school. Yugi went to highschool now, and he studied a lot.

They had truly missed each other. As young boys, they would have play dates, and hang outs. As they got older, their families had to move away fromm each other for various reasons. The boys hadn't seen each other since.

Atem and Yugi drank some steaming green tea, and still talked about whatever, when...

"I love you!" Yugi blurted out.

Atem stopped his speech. "What?"

"I thought about you everyday Atem. I was looking for you for the longest time. I don't know if you'd love another guy, but please hear me out!" Yugi cried desperately.

Atem, atill shocked, let Yugi continue. "Look, I have been wondering about my sexual prefernce for a really long time. And everytime I did, I thought of you. So I knew. You can say i'm a faggot or whatever, but, I honeslty believe it's not about loving the body. It's about... loving..."

"The soul inside..." Atem whispered at the same time as Yugi. It all clicked now. They both stared into each others eyes getting closer...

_Here's another song i've written,  
>and you're gonna hear it,<br>i'm sick of quittin',  
>so pullup a chair and sit.<em>

They connected, like the pieces of a puzzle, merging their souls into one being. Melding their hearts as a whole object.

_Oooooh, Ohh,  
><em>_  
>Kids these days,<br>just love making trouble,  
>they're so many ways,<em>

_ I'm gonna burst their bubble._

Nothing could seperate the two. Not again, not ever. They were meant for each other. Love is meant to be anything anyone can make it to be. It's never true happiness, but rather sorrowful tales of anguish.

_It's high time they knew,  
>life ain't fun forever,<br>have a drink and a screw,  
>and then come whatever.<em>

The two young men knew that if they were to be together, then they would have to face many new perils, and dangers. Not everyone will be happy about their love, but as long as they can stick to it, then, what else can you do?

_But it ain't like that,  
>smoking that weed,<br>little bro's a cool cat,  
>but he done the dirty deed.<em>

You can have fun, and do the dirty deed all you want, but in the end, it all adds up. As Atem and Yugi kept proving their love to each other, in that special way possible, fate was pulling the strings already.

_Still though, let's just chant,_

_ a hopeful melody,  
>love is our God who grant,<br>a prayers right to be free._

Love should be free, yet, you can feel trapped in your own paradise. Searching for a way out. If you have never experience a burning passion like love, you're either missing out, or are lucky.

_I'm looking for love,  
>searching in a ghostly fever,<br>when push comes to shove,  
>man or woman, i'm a believer.<em>

What does it matter if your love is for either sex. Be it woman or man, love is love. People may think it is a sin, or just plain wrong; but love has many rules, that are bendable to the will of the heart.

_The sin of flesh,  
>all covered in mesh,<br>beauty scars,  
>and the heart that bars,<br>don't chain me up.  
><em>

You gotta love their soul.

_I love the soul inside,  
>this is what I care about,<br>bodies can subside,  
>rescue me from this drought,<br>in the sea of sin,  
>filled with drugs,<br>unholy touch of the skin,  
>they childrens blood they chug,<br>and people are fake,  
>please keep me awake,<br>let this nightmare end,  
>help me find a friend,<br>woman or man,  
>I won't debate,<br>it's God's plan,  
>to find a soulmate,<br>love's not just for youth,  
>old folks can find love too,<br>i'm telling you the truth,  
>the soul inside is you!<em>

"I love you Yugi." "I love you too Atem."

When you find your soul partner, the one who is truly meant for you, then you will find true love. In this life or the next.

_I love the soul inside,  
>the body is just a shell,<br>i'll love you with pride,  
>without you it's hell,<br>the soul inside,  
>is what i'm after,<br>woman or man,  
>I need laughter,<br>the soul inside._

~THE END~

**Me: It was short, but I mostly did this to promote the song. Anyways, back to "Set Me Free"!**

**Creature: Yes, so please leave some thoughts in the reviews.**

**Annabi: Please check out the site, and the poll. Thanks guys!**

**Me: Have a good one! ;)**


End file.
